The Other Side of That Rainbow
by Shyz
Summary: Incomplete - Has a deeper meaning than the average girls in CGL story.. yes it includes a girl, but she's not a tough-chick. She has a life worse than anyone could imagine and she's trying to find her own place and her own self. FIRST FIC R&R PLEASE!
1. One

* Author notes * This is my first fic and I decided to go with a Holes idea. Obviously I do not own Holes, although I would like to, although later characters that don't sound familiar are mine. I hope you enjoy!!  
  
Squid sat nervously on the couch in the Wreck Room. He knew he was being checked out by the other guys, and then were suspicious. What had he done?  
  
Zig Zag nudged Caveman quietly and said, "Hey, man, what's up with Squid?"  
  
"Dude, I don't know. Looks sick maybe. Maybe he's traumatized from a YELLOW- SPOTTED LIZARD!" Caveman and Zig Zag laughed at Squid's new fear of the lizards. Ever since he saw one giving another a piggyback, he was terrified. Maybe he had seen it again. "Nah, couldn't be. Looks too much like he's hiding something."  
  
"Hiding?" X-Ray overheard. "Who's hiding?"  
  
"Squid's been too quiet lately and we dunno what's wrong with him, man," Zig Zag explained. Squid perked up at the sound of his name, gave Zig Zag the evil eye, and resumed back to his picking at the fluff on the couch. Zero walked over to Squid.  
  
"Dude, what's wrong?" Zero asked quietly.  
  
"Nothing. Not important." Squid shrugged. Zero shook his head.  
  
"No, seriously. I won't tell the other guys. I swear to secrecy," he said softly.  
  
"You swear?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Did you see that chick yesterday?"  
  
"What chick?"  
  
"Ya know, they was a babe hanging around with the Warden!"  
  
"A chick? I ain't see no chick!" Zero looked around.  
  
"No, dumbass. A girl. Not a chicken!" Squid laughed.  
  
"Oh, right. Sure." Zero blushed.  
  
"I know her."  
  
"Well that's great! Why don't you hook up or something?" Zero suggested.  
  
"She went to my school. Her name's Steph. We were friends until grade 4 and then she moved away. In grade 6 she came back to visit, and we started going out. Long distance relationship." Squid explained. "I don't see any bad in this..." Zero said as he saw Magnet walk over. Magnet saw the two of them talking, took a hint, and went over to Armpit.  
  
"Then I met another girl who was interested in me. While Steph was back at her home. I didn't like this new chick, I wanted my Steph. Her name was Megin. Megin got the impression that we were going out so she broke Steph and me up. Steph thinks it was me and is holding it against me. Then I saw her yesterday and was immediately back in love. She gave me the cold shoulder and I dunno, I can't be myself without Steph. Right after we broke up, that's when I came to Green Lake."  
  
"Whoa. Toughie. Let's hope you see her 'round, ya know? Talk to her a bit, explain it to her, and if she asks why you're here, tell her it's because you loved and missed her so much, you would do anything to get away from Megin," Zero suggested, with his eyes lit up.  
  
"Thanks, man, you're awesome." 


	2. Two

* Author Notes * Alrighty. I have updated, amazingly enough. This chapter is a sort of tie-in because it's kind of dumb, except I needed it to back up what'll happen next. It sounds like of Mary-Sueish at the end, I KNOW Elanna, LoL, except it'll take a turn for the better soon :P. Enjoy!  
  
The rest of that day passed pretty quickly. Squid headed over to D-tent, managed to get away from Steph, and went to sleep in a hurry. He wasn't in any mood for messing with people. The guys snuck into the tent, not wanting to wake him up. When Squid was pissed, boy, Squid was pissed.  
  
"Shut up!" X-Ray hushed Armpit who let out a huge belch while walking into the tent.  
  
"Yah, dude, shut up!" Zig Zag said. Zero sat in silence. He knew it all, and Magnet knew he knew it all. He walked over to Zero, lying in his cot.  
  
"Man, I know you know, so spit it out," Magnet threatened Zero.  
  
"What?" Zero played dumb.  
  
"I know you know so spill. Now." He said a little more harshly.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about," Zero said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Tell me, or else I'll tell everyone about your little incident."  
  
"Never."  
  
"Oh guys!" Magnet called out to the rest of the guys.  
  
"No man! Magnet! I'll tell you, I swear, just never tell anyone about that!" Rushed Zero.  
  
"Spill then."  
  
"He's in love."  
  
"With?"  
  
"A chick. Relative of the Warden. They went out in grade 4 and were broken up by another girl. He still wants her, strangely enough," Zero sighed.  
  
"Does she want him?"  
  
"Dunno."  
  
"Oh," Magnet sighed as well. "Well that doesn't stop me from hitting on her..."  
  
"Don't! That's stupid. She's hot! I want her," Zero laughed.  
  
The two were interrupted by Steph walking into the Wreck Room. There were a few howls, whistles, and she just walked like her flaming-hot self. She walked past Zero, winked, and walk to the other side to watch the pool game. Zig Zag drooled and Armpit said, "I want that girl to be by my side tomorrow morning," and his eyes flared.  
  
She was irresistible. Looked like she found the camp instead of one of those Model Searching places. Walked in with her tight, short top, and short denim skirt with quite the slit. Her eyes were the strongest blue, and every guy that caught her eye was immediately in love. But most of the time they didn't care for her eyes, they were too distracted by her overall beauty. She was perfect looking in every single way, but no one knew her true self behind that beauty. She had a hell of a life, she knew no one would understand. 


	3. Three

* Author Notes * I updated once again! Yay! It's been a while, I know, but I think it's coming along as expected. I want to work on the sub-plot a little more. I need some more inspiration in order to update next. Instead, I may start a new story. Yupp. Enjoy!  
  
Squid got up off his chair and quietly creeped over to Steph. He was beyond speechless. "Uh, hey Steph." She deliberately ignored him. "What are you doing here?" He continued.  
  
Steph turned slowly. "I'd tell you, but I'd have to ask where Megin was first." She squinted her eyes and continued to walk through the Wreck Room.  
  
"Burn, dude, burn." Armpit sighed.  
  
"You don't know what you think you know, Steph." Squid tried again.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"You think you know it all. You don't."  
  
"I do know. After we hooked up, you got together with that Megin bitch and completely screwed me over. I'm sorry, but does that not count?"  
  
"Steph, you don't know, alright?" All eyes were on Squid. "Ok we've got an audience, come with me."  
  
"I'm not going NOWHERE with you." Steph said boldly.  
  
"Well do you want all of them to hear?"  
  
"You know what? My past few years have been hell beyond imagination. When I moved, life wasn't as great as I made it out to seem." Steph started to raise her voice. "I'm not your little girl anymore, you can't make me do anything."  
  
"You? My little girl? Do you know who you're TALKING to?" Squid got a bit more aggressive.  
  
"Sorry." Mumbled Steph. She walked out of the Wreck Room and Squid followed behind trying to catch up.  
  
"Steph, you don't understand how much you meant to me. I never liked Megin, she broke us up. And I didn't want that, Steph, I really didn't."  
  
"So you didn't explain?" Steph said with very little understanding.  
  
"You don't GET IT! Oh my God! You've got to listen," Squid rested his hand on her shoulder with Steph immediately pushing him off.  
  
"You have NO RIGHT to touch me. Get away from me, I never want to see you again!!" She ran off in the direction of the Warden's cabin. Squid heard sniffling and decided not to try again. He went back over to the guys in the Wreck Room, and each of them tried to started to make conversation with him.  
  
"So dude? You two on?" Armpit implied.  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
"Come on, I needa know whether or not to hit on her!" Armpit pushed a little.  
  
"Just leave me alone, don't talk to me."  
  
"Paranoia." Zig-Zag suggested.  
  
X-Ray mumbled, "You're not one to talk, man." Causing the group to laugh.  
  
"Just leave him alone, he wants some privacy. Obviously he doesn't want to talk about it. Just leave him." Zero said.  
  
"Fine." Was all that came out of the group as they left to enter the tent. All who remained were Squid and Zero.  
  
"Thanks." Squid reached out for Zero.  
  
"Anytime. Now care to explain what happened?"  
  
"All right." And Squid began. 


End file.
